In general, an electronic device supplies an operation power using a battery. Therefore, the electronic device uses various methods for reducing power consumption. The display unit of the electronic device may include a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) or a Light Emitting Diode (LED) device and shows a trend toward an increase in volume. As a result, there is a trend toward an increase in power consumption by a display unit of an electronic device. In order to solve this problem, the display unit is turned off to reduce the power consumption in an idle state where the display unit does not operate.
Further, the electronic device may transmit display data to the display unit at a configured frame rate in order to display information of an executed application. When the electronic device transmits the display data to the display unit, the electronic device uses the Display Clock/Power Gating technology in order to reduce the current consumption. The Display Clock/Power Gating technology is a technology for reducing the current consumption by blocking, step by step, clocks and/or power to display blocks inside or outside a Central Processing Unit (CPU) of a portable terminal in a section having no screen update (User Interface (UI) change).